


High Stakes

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cute, F/M, Ficlet, Flash vs Kid Flash, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gambling, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Speedster Races, That H.R. is a ridiculous SOB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: The stakes are even higher in this round of Team Flash’s speedster gambling series thanks to H.R. – He has a wild proposition for you, but will you take the bet or fold?





	High Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is like if The Flash S03E12 and Ed S01E11 had a love child. It’s been in my head for awhile. Hope you enjoy it!

 

“Yo, it’s that day of the week y'all!” Cisco shouts as he enters the Cortex. “Time to place your bets!”

Okay, things have gotten a little out of hand lately at S.T.A.R. Labs. With Barry trying to prep Wally to save Iris from Savitar, the two speedsters have been scheduling regular races that take place all throughout the city. And these races have sparked a monstrous competitive side within Team Flash, dividing your co-workers, and forcing you all to empty your wallets when your speedster loses.

“I’m out,” Caitlin says. “I still owe (Y/N) that fifty.”

“Yeah you do,” you point at her. “Cisco, put down my usual fifty for Barry.”

“I’ll call that.” H.R. twirls his drumsticks from the corner of the room. “But for Wallace, of course.” _Of course, he would._ H.R. bets on Wally every time (who hardly wins), regardless of the odds against him. But it’s kind of sweet that he does anyway, him being Wally’s speed coach and all…

“All bets are in? Good. May the odds be ever in your favour.” Cisco speaks into the mic transmitting to Barry and Wally’s coms, “Gentlemen, start your engines… Ready? Go!”

The little dots tracking the guys dart all over the monitor. It’s an extremely close race this time, but you have the utmost faith in Barry. He rarely ever leaves you disappointed in the speedster gamble.

“Marker One has been passed. Barry’s in the lead,” Cisco reports. Excellent. _Just keep it up, Flash._

“Come on, little Joe from Kokomo!” H.R. cheers, moving up to get a closer look at the screen. _Gosh, he’s cute when he’s excited._ And he’s excited _all_ the time.

“Second Marker – Kid Flash steals the lead!”

“Yeah, Wallace! That’s my boy! You got this young grasshopper!” H.R. jumps up digs out his wallet. “Francisco, let’s make it a hundred.” He glances your way with a sly smile to see if you’re up for the challenge, clearly the only other gambler in this match.

“Bring it on, Wells,” you tell him with an _oh_ _you’re so going down_ grin. Sadly, this was about as close to flirting with him as it got for you because you were worried if you made an actual move on him, he might not feel the same way.

The boys run, passing all the following marks until the final few are left.

“It’s neck and neck!” Cisco shouts while holding the back of his head. H.R. scoots up next to you, and whispers, “You wanna make this a little more interesting?” His voice sends shivers down your spine. Not only from being so close to you but how on Earth-1 could this get any more interesting?

“What do you have in mind?”

He whispers again, so quietly into your ear so no one else can hear. Your face blushes an intense shade of pink and then you gasp at his suggestion. You knew H.R. liked high stakes, but this was crazy!

“You can’t be serious?” you say.

“Serious as a heart attack, baby!”

“What are you whispering about?” Caitlin asks. You shake your head, refusing to answer this one.

“I have proposed to (Y/N) that if Barry wins her the bet, I shall cast off my britches and run through the streets in only my underwear, yelling ‘H.R. is a big ol loser!’”

“And what if Wally wins?”

“If young Wallace wins, which he _will_ this time, (Y/N) must stand in the city square and make a grand proclamation of a speech that _I_ will write. Potentially something along the lines about me being amazing and astonishing and brilliant…”

You think about it for a moment, though the clock is ticking fast. The race is almost over and the odds still look pretty good for you. And what you wouldn’t give to see H.R. run around in his underwear…

_For the love of all that is good, I better win this. I mean_ Barry _better win this._

“Deal,” you shake his hand, officially sealing the bet. “You better start stripping now, H.R., because you’re going down!”

“First off, no one wants to see that,” Cisco interjects. _Well…_ you think otherwise, but keep your mouth tightly shut. “Second, they’re almost at the finish line!” You are practically biting your fingers off with anticipation. _Please, let it be Barry._

It all happens in the blink of an eye. The computer shows the final clocked times of the racers, and one being a sliver faster than the other. The winner’s avatar blinks on the screen.

_Oh my-_

It’s Wally.

“Yahaaaa!” H.R. cries out, tossing his drumsticks in the air. He directs his attention to you with his pure blue eyes that show signs of being hyped up on victory and coffee. “I guess I better get started with writing your speech.”

You are not going to lie – you are both terribly nervous and weirdly excited at the same time.

 

 

* * *

 

There are _way_ too many people here.

It feels like the entire population of Central City is packed into the city square, but it had to be your nerves talking. Team Flash parks themselves on nearby benches to witness the forthcoming spectacle. H.R. (under the guise of his facial transmogrifier), however, stands there beside you in the middle of the square, although you aren’t sure whether this is comforting or making things worse. He hadn’t let you see the speech he wrote ahead of time, wanting it to be a surprise. To torture you, more like.

Well, better get this over with.

“Hear ye, hear ye,” you read in a normal speaking voice from a piece of paper H.R. gave to you only moments ago.

“Uh uh uh, it’s a _proclamation,_ (Y/N),” H.R. tells you. “Loud and proud.” You clear your throat and try again.

“Hear ye, hear ye! I have an important announcement to make!” A few strangers stop in their tracks and stare, while some just keep walking. There is absolutely no going back now. “H.R.,” you gesture to him. “Is um, the best, most attractive and brilliant man I’ve ever known. He’s always right and I’m always wrong. And besides being the world’s greatest winner at _all_ _things_ , he’s also…” You trail off upon seeing the next few words written. “There is no way I’m saying _that_ ,” you whisper-yell at him, more embarrassed than you’ve ever been.

“Hey, you lost the bet, sister,” H.R. says with a devilish wink, not letting you out of this one. _Dammit._ You can see the small crowd that has formed to listen and your coworkers are all on the edge of their seats. Taking a breath, you hold the paper out in front of you and continue.

“He’s also reputable as being the world’s greatest lover.”

The crowd chuckles. You hear various forms of “Oh, snap!” from Team Flash.

“I admire him dearly, and…” You lock eyes with H.R., urging you to carry on, clearly having the time of his life listening to you say these things. “…And want nothing more than to go out with him tonight at seven-thirty.” _What?_ H.R. had feelings for you? You knew he liked to tease you more than the others, but you had thought it was simply because you were an easy target. And maybe that’s why he would get so distracted when you were in the room?

“Thank you for your time and God bless America!” You cover your face, finding it hard to believe that just happened, and laugh. H.R. does as well, putting his hand on your shoulder. The small crowd applauds happily, then goes about their business. H.R., in all his cuteness, looks at you expectantly, not uttering a word and waiting for you to speak first. So you do.

“Heheh so, will you be picking me up tonight, or…?”

H.R. fist pumps the air. “You better believe it,” he says. “Prepare to have the time of your life.”


End file.
